Nobunaga Oda
Overview Oda Nobunaga is the titular protagonist in Nobunaga the Fool. The character is loosely inspired by the real-life Japanese warlord of the same name. This Oda is the legitimate heir of the country of Owari on the Eastern Planet. He is also the brother of both Nobukatsu Oda and Ichihime, as well as the son of the former heir of the Oda clan Nobuhide Oda. Appearance Nobunaga has a long gray hair with a large black streak in it on the front that covers his forehead and is tied into a ponytail and has red eyes. He dresses as a typical Japanese armor with a sword on his back. He wears white pants and long brown boots. He seems to be at least 18 to 20 years of age. He is 5'9" (175 cm) in height. Personality Known as "The Fool", Nobunaga tends to be a carefree person and likes to speak the truth about everything. He can be a reckless person, but he also looks out for his comrades when in battle. He is not afraid to take risks and only looks onward, which seems to be his motto. His personality ultimately granted him the affection of Lady Himiko and Jeanne, who both are rivals. Nobunaga at the beginning was very bullheaded and reckless and acted like "the greatest fool." He was very hearty and loves the taste of a battle. As the story progresses, Nobunaga starts maturing and becoming more serious after the deaths of his father and his younger brother. After so many tragedies and events that had happened to his home, he becomes more serious and takes his place as the heir to the Oda throne. Although he is strong willed, sometimes he has to rely on Mitsuhide and his comrades for help and support when needed. Despite his seriousness that develops in the story, he still cares a lot for his comrades particularly Himiko, Jeanne, Mitsuhide, the Monkey and his sister. Relationships Though we don't know for certain what his romantic feelings are at this point, Nobunaga does care for Himiko as well as Jeanne though more affection is hinted towards Jeanne. In the beginning episodes, he held Jeanne's cheeks and held it close to his face looking as if he was about to kiss her. Later, Nobunaga tells Jeanne after rescuing her that once she came into his life, all the nightmares he once had were gone. He also tells Jeanne that he is willing to save her even if she hated him. It seems Nobunaga doesn't call Jeanne by her real name but the name "Ranmaru" which seems to be the only name he uses for her, except in the last few episodes, In which, It is also indicated that Lady Himiko's love for Nobunaga goes unrequited; and Nobunaga and Jeanne are seen kissing in the last scene of the last episode, which proves Nobunaga's romantic feelings toward Jeanne. Nobunaga cares for Himiko given that she risked getting hit by a bullet to save Nobunaga. He cares about her well being since her body keeps getting weakened by the ley lines (he does not know that her death is near). Rather than seeing her as his wife, Nobunaga sees Himiko as herself and feels obligated to her for giving him the Regalia and helping him all this time. Ability Nobunaga is proficient at swordsplay, as shown when he went inside the Giant War Armor. He also seems to do well in hand-to-hand combat as well. A skillful Archer. He is the operator of the Giant War Armor "The Fool" and can use to the Regalia of Fire and Lightning. With the Fire and Lightning Regalia combined together, he can form a mechanical horse for his Giant War Armor.Category:CharactersCategory:Male